


Soul Mate Lottery

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, I had too much fun with this, game show, i might have to extend it someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy joins as a guest on a very special episode of Soul Mate Lottery, the game show for lonely hearts looking for their other halves.





	Soul Mate Lottery

“Now please give a round of applause for our lucky couple!”

A stagehand nudged Lucy slightly. “That’s your cue. You’re up next kiddo.”

Lucy gave them a wobbly smile. “Tell me, do the couples here ever work out? I’m a bit nervous.”

They gave her a quick, but kind smile. “So I’ve heard.”

“And now, please welcome our next lonely heart...”

“Go, go!”

“LUCY HEARTFILIA OF FAIRY TAIL!”

Climbing the stage steps, entered the spotlight, waving to show’s audience as she made her way to the couch set up in the center of the stage. She thought she heard a cry of “I’d marry you, Lucy!” from somewhere in the crowd.

“Oh, there’s a charmer!” the host commented with a twinkle in his smile. Lucy repressed a shudder as his gaze turned fully towards her when she sat across from him. “Now,” he addressed her, with a wink, “can you explain to us why you’ve decided to come on to _Soul Mate Lottery_ today?”

“Well, you see,” Lucy began with an awkward laugh, “I’ve been having a little bit of difficulty in the love department.”

“Oooooooh” chanted the crowd, as if it wasn’t the sole reason this show even existed.

Lucy had actually lost a bet as well, but she decided to keep that reason under wraps.

The host nodded along. “I see, I see. Well, we’re here to remedy that! With our special brand of relationship spells, we’re able to match up several points of compatibility to find your perfect lifemate! So, tell us, Lucy. What are you looking for in a soulmate?”

“As a mage, it can be pretty difficult to meet someone I’m compatible with,” Lucy explained. “My team and guildmates are like family to me, so they’re out of the question. And with how intimidating they can be, they tend to chase away anyone outside of that. So I’m looking for someone who can stand up for themselves, but who also looks out for their friends. I would be thrilled if they were a mage as well, since it can be hard to adjust to having one as a partner if you don’t already understand the lifestyle yourself. And if they have a nice laugh as well, then that’s a great bonus!” She finished her speech with a wide grin directed at the audience, and they screamed with enthusiasm.

“All excellent points.” Then the host withdrew an envelope from inside his suit. “Now, since you were able to provide all of that to us earlier, we were able to go out, find your soulmate, and bring them back for you to meet now!”

Lucy couldn’t help the nervous excitement that rushed through her at the sound of that. Sure, finding true love on a game show was a bit cheesy, and a long shot at best, but hey, what if it did work? She was willing to give it an honest go.

Opening the envelope and pulling out the contents, the host flashed another stage smile at her. “Are you ready to hear the results?” At her nod, he continued, “The results of your soulmate compatibility test is...”

A drumroll sounded and the spotlights wove throughout the stage.

_“A PERFECT MATCH!”_

The crowd screamed, thrown into a fevered pitch by the declaration.

“You know what this means, right Lucy?”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” she confessed, more than a little alarmed by the sudden clamor. “Can you explain it to me?”

“You see, people are born with several potential soulmates,” the host explained, the crowd quieting down to listen to his smooth voice. “Normally what happens is that we find one of these potential life partners, and bring them to meet you. But on very rare occasions, we come across a match that is truly perfection in every way. And you, my dear, are lucky enough to have such a match!”

She flushed, anticipation and shock clawing equally for her attention. “Seriously? I’m... I...”

Seeing her flounder for words, the host filled in, “What are we waiting for? Let’s bring them out!” As the lights, stationary after the announcement, began to move again as the drumroll resumed. “Now, this person is a fellow mage like yourself. He specializes in a type of wind elemental magic, and... oh, wow! It seems like you’ve actually met before! Truly a sort of ships passing in the night! Now, without further ado... please welcome ERIGOR THE REAPER!!”

Lucy’s mouth fell open in horror as she saw a man with silver hair step onto the stage, a very familiar scythe carried on his back.

This was a nightmare. It had to be.

She pinched her arm. _Wake up, dammit!_

The host misinterpreted her gesture. “And look at that! No need to pinch yourself, Lucy! This is not a dream, it’s a _dream come true_!! Say hello to your one and only perfect soulmate!!”

As if he could hear Lucy’s internal screaming, Erigor smirked down at his short counterpart. “Long time no see, Lucy. How have you been?”

He was enjoying every second of her humiliation, the rat bastard!


End file.
